In LoveHGDM
by boke121
Summary: Het verhaal gaat over Hermelien Griffel en Draco Malfidus. ze zitten in het laatste jaar.
1. Hoofdstuk 1 tot 9

Hoofdstuk 1

Het is s'avonds en ik zit op mijn kamer en over een week zou ik al terug naar zweinstein moeten en dan zou ik terug Harry en Ron kunnen zien. Ik zit dus op mijn kamer en ik ben bezig in mijn dagboek aan het schrijven.

Lief dagboek.  
Ik moet volgende week terug naar zweinstein en ik kan dan mijn vrienden terug zien. Dat zal zeker weten terug een superjaar zijn. Ook zal ik dan terug Draco Malfidus zien. De persoon waar ik al een tijdje verliefd op ben. Ik hoop nog steeds elke dag dat hij ook op mij is. Maar dat laatste kan ik misschien wel vergeten. Maar goed ik stop nu met schrijven want ik zie dat er een uil is toegekomen met een brief.  
Xxx Herms.

Ik sta op en loop meteen naar het raam waar de uil zit. Ik laat de uil binnen en ik zie dat het een uil van zweinstein is. Ik nam de brief van de poot en opende hem. Als ik de brief geopend heb zie ik dat ik een batch van klassenoudste heb gekregen. Voor de rest zit er zoals gewoonlijk de boekenlijst en de toelatingsbrief in. Ik loop naar mijn kleedkast en trek er een slaapkleed uit. Ik doe mijn slaapkleed aan en met een gelukzalig gevoel kruip ik onder de lakens en even later val ik in slaap. Ik droom over Draco.

Ik zie in mijn droom dat Draco naar mij toe komt stappen en tegen me zegt"Hermelien ik weet het het is raar maar ik ben eigenlijk verliefd op je." Ik zie dat hij bloost. Hij zet een stap dichterbij en hij zegt"Ik ben eigenlijk al vanaf het begin van het 5de op jou." Ik zeg tegen hem "Ik ben eigenlijk ook verliefd op jou. Ik weet het ook het is raar. Onze afdelingen zijn tegen elkaar." Draco zet nog een stap dichter. Ik voel zijn adem op mijn gezicht. Hij buigt zijn hoofd dichter naar het mijne en hij kust me. Ik kus hem terug. Juist op dat moment zie ik dat Ron voorbij loopt en ik laat Draco los. Ron kijkt raar naar me en trekt me mee. Weg van bij Draco. Als ik zie dat Ron me los laat zie ik dat we in het gedaante verwisseling lokaal sta. Ron kijkt me aan en vraagt "Wat was Malfidus nu weer aan het uitspoken?" Ik zei "Niks waarom?" Ron keek me aan en zei "Omdat Malfidus niet zonder enige reden bij ons in de buurt komt." Ik antwoordde niet. Het was een hele tijd stil tot ik Ron hoorde praten. "Hermelien ik moet je iets vertellen." Ik keek hem raar aan. "Hermelien ik ben eigenlijk verliefd op je en daarom wil ik ook niet dat Malfidus in jouw buurt komt." ik schrok ervan en toen ik terug keek zag ik dat Ron verdwenen was. Ik liep dus maar terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Ik liep voorbij een lokaal maar werd plots met mijn arm het lokaal binnen getrokken. Ik keek op en ik zag dat het Draco was die me binnen trok. Draco kuste me en ik kuste terug. Opeens praatte Draco. "Wat moest Wemel je eigenlijk vertellen?" ik had deze vraag al verwacht en ik zei "Niks ik moest hem gewoon met iets helpen." Net toen Draco me terug wou kussen ging er een deur open en werd ik wakker.

Ik zei tegen mezelf het was maar een droom Ron zou nooit verliefd op me zijn. Ik weet het zeker. Ik ging terug in mijn bed liggen en ik viel terug in slaap.

Hoofdstuk 2

Ik zit naar de tv te staren. Maar echt veel krijg ik er niet van mee. Want ik zit met mijn gedachten ergens anders. Ik zou volgende week terug naar zweinstein moeten. Ik zou daar Korzel, Kwast en een Patty Park terug moeten zien. Maar ik zou natuurlijk ook wel weer Hermelien zien die jammer genoeg weer in het bijzijn van Wemel en van Potter zou zijn. Telkens als ik aan Hermelien denk klaart mijn gezicht weer op. Ik zou eigenlijk alleen maar naar zweinstein willen gaan gewoon om Hermelien elke dag terug te zien. Ik ben zo in gedachten verzonken dat ik niet eens merk dat mijn moeder de woonkamer binnen gekomen is. "Draco zet die tv eens uit." zegt mijn moeder plotseling. Ik doe maar wat ze vroeg. Het was terug een tijdje stil. "zeg Draco, waar zit je toch altijd met je gedachten?" vroeg mijn moeder. Ik kijk haar niet begrijpend aan en vraag "Nergens waarom?" "Omdat je anders altijd zo snel als je kan de post open zoekt te maken." Ik kijk haar nog maar eens niet begrijpend aan. Ze zegt tegen mij "Kijk daar maar eens. Op de venstertablet." Ik doe wat ze me had gezegd en ik kijk naar de venstertablet. Toen ik ernaar keek zag ik een uil zitten. Ik vroeg mij af van wie de uil was en wat die hier kwam doen. Toen zag ik dat er om de poot van de uil een brief zat. Meteen dacht ik eraan dat ik nog een brief van zweinstein moest krijgen. Ik liep naar de venstertablet en deed het raam vlug open. Toen verloste ik de uil van de brief en deed de brief open. Ik zag dat er een batch in zat. Ik bekeek de batch even wat aandachtiger en ik zag dat het de klassenoudste batch was. Ik kon het niet weerstaan om een luide "Yeuh" uit te roepen. Mijn moeder kijkt me even verbaast aan glimlacht naar mij en vraagt "Waarom ben jij ineens zo vrolijk?" Ik laat haar gauw de batch zien en ze begrijpt mij meteen. Ze ging verder met het gene waar ze aan bezig was. Ik kijk nog eens naar de brief en ik zie dat er mijn boekenlijst en mijn toelatingsbrief ook nog bijzitten. Ik zette me terug neer.

Een uur later zat ik er nog steeds. Ik was terug aan het denken aan Hermelien. Ik was het beu om binnen te zitten en ik besloot om maar naar het park te gaan. Ik zeg even tegen mijn ma van "Ma, ik ben even naar buiten hé." Mijn moeder kijkt me even aan en vraagt "Waarom Draco?" ik antwoord"Gewoon omdat ik even wat frisse lucht nodig heb." mijn moeder zegt "Ok, maar zorg wel dat je op tijd thuis bent om te gaan slapen hé. Want het is al donker buiten hé." ik kijk mijn moeder glimlachend aan en ik zeg"Ja moeder wees maar niet ongerust."

Na 5 minuten lopen kwam ik aan in het park. Ik zoek een rustig plekje en ga daar zitten. Daar begin ik terug de dromen over Hermelien. Na een tijd kijk ik terug op mijn horloge en ik zie dat ik hier al langer dan een uur zit. Maar ja als ik aan Hermelien begin te denken kan ik er niet mee stoppen. Ik loop maar terug naar huis.

Als ik thuis ben ga ik op weg naar mijn kamer. Daar ga ik naar mijn kleedkast en daar neem ik mijn pyjama uit. Niet veel later val ik met een gelukzalig gevoel in slaap. Die nacht droom ik over Hermelien.

Ik zie Hermelien lopen ik ren naar haar toe en trek haar mee. Even later staan we achter een hoek in een verlaten gang. Hermelien kijkt me verbaast aan en vraagt "Malfidus waarom trek je me mee?" Ik antwoord met "Hermelien ik wil even met je praten." ik zie dat Hermelien verbaast is en ze vraagt uiteindelijk "Waarover wil je dan praten?" ik zet een stap dichter bij haar en ik zeg "Hermelien ik weet het, het is raar maar ik kan mijn gevoelens niet meer voor jou verbergen." Ze kijkt me verbaast aan en vraagt "Welke gevoelens kan je niet meer voor me verbergen?" Ik kijk haar even aan en zeg "De gevoelens die me zeggen dat ik verliefd ben op jou. Echt Hermelien ik ben verliefd op jou en ik denk dat jij ook gevoelens hebt voor mij." Ik zag dat Hermelien even twijfelde en uiteindelijk zei ze "Draco ik ben eigenlijk ook verliefd op jou maar ik weet niet of het wel gaat onze afdelingen hebben de pest aan elkaar." Ik glimlach even naar haar en ik begon haar zachtjes te kussen. Ik zag dat ze het niet erg vond en ze kuste me terug. Even later hoorde ik de stem van Wemel."Hermelien!" riep hij Hermelien liet mij los en keek naar een verbaasde Wemel. Wemel trekt Hermelien weg en ik blijf daar staan. Niet veel later hoor ik Wemel voorbij lopen en ik zet me in het dichtstbijzijnde lokaal en wacht daar op Hermelien. Even later zie ik Hermelien afkomen en trek haar het lokaal in. Daar kijkt ze me verbaast aan en ik zeg "Wees maar niet bang. Ik ben het." Ik zag dat Hermelien me verbaast aan kijkt en ik vraag "Wat heeft Wemel gezegd?" En zij zei "Ik moest hem even helpen met iets." Ik lachte naar haar en gaf haar een kus. Zij kuste terug maar op een gegeven moment deed er iemand de deur open ik laat Hermelien gauw los. En we blijven alle twee angstig naar de deur kijken.  
Op dat moment word ik wakker.

Het duurde even maar uiteindelijk viel ik terug in slaap. Terug aan het dromen over Hermelien.

Hoofdstuk 3

De ochtend brak al snel aan en ik zou mijn vrienden vandaag terug zien. Ik lag nog in mijn bed te slapen tot op het moment dat er iemand mijn naam roept. Ik doe mijn ogen slaperig open en ik zie mijn moeder staan. Ik vraag "Wat is er en waarom maak je mij wakker?" mijn moeder antwoord gauw "Ik maak je wakker omdat je over een paar uur al in de zweinsteinexpres moet zitten." ik kijk haar even verbaast aan en dan weet ik het terug. Het is de eerste september en ik moet om 10.00 uur op perron 9 ¾ zitten. Ik zet mij snel recht en ik begin me aan te kleden en al mijn spullen bij elkaar te zoeken.

Een paar minuten later zit ik aan de keukentafel samen met mijn ouders. Ik eet en daarna vraag ik"Wie van jullie gaan mee om me uit te zwaaien?" mijn ouders antwoorden alle twee in koor "Wij gaan alle twee mee. We kunnen jou toch niet alleen laten gaan hé." ik zeg "Ja je hebt gelijk dank je ma en pa." terwijl ik dat zeg geef ik hun alle twee een knuffel. Dan zegt mijn vader"Kom Hermelien want we mogen niet te laat komen hé.". Na dat gezegd te hebben staan we allemaal recht en lopen we naar de auto.

Eenmaal in Londen aangekomen(want daar vertrekt de zweinsteinexpres) gaan we naar perron 9 ¾. We moeten wel goed opletten dat niemand ons ziet. Eenmaal als we op perron 9 ¾ staan zie ik dat het bijna tijd is en ik zeg nog snel dag tegen mijn ouders en elk een knuffel en dan stap ik in de zweinsteinexpres. Als ik in de zweinsteinexpres ben zoek ik de coupé waar Harry en Ron in zitten. Ik zie dat er net voor mij iemand de coupé recht over de coupé waar Harry en Ron inzitten iemand binnenstapt. Ik zet me eenmaal als ik in de coupé van Harry en Ron ben neer. Ik zet me recht over hun. Ze waren weer maar eens bezig over zwerkbal. Ik zei "Hoi" in de hoop dat ze dan zouden stappen met hun gesprek over zwerkbal. Maar ze bleven maar verder doen en ik hoorde dat Harry "Hoi" zei en dat Ron niks gemerkt had. Omdat ze toch over zwerkbal bezig waren keek ik maar uit het raam naar het landschap. Maar toen dat me ook na een tijd begon te vervelen begon ik maar wat rond te kijken. Harry en Ron waren toch nog altijd over zwerkbal bezig en ik begreep er toch niks van. En toen opeens viel mijn oog op de coupé naast ons. De coupé waar ik voor dat ik in de coupé van Harry en Ron ging zitten iemand zag binnen gaan. Ik keek naar de coupé en ik zag dat daar niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus samen met zijn vrienden Korzel en Kwast zaten. Ik vroeg me af waarom Draco met Korzel en Kwast om ging maar ik trok me er verder niks van aan. En toen keek ik maar even naar Draco en ik versmelt bijna in zijn mooie grijze ogen. Maar ik wende gauw mijn gezicht af. Ik keek maar terug naar Harry en Ron en ik zag dat ze nu wel klaar waren met hun gesprek over zwerkbal. Ik zei voor de tweede keer vandaag "hoi" en ze keken allebei naar mij en ze zeiden allebei te samen "Hoi". Toen zag ik dat Ron iets wou zeggen en ik liet hem maar uitspreken. "Hermelien, zit je hier al lang?" ik zeg "Ja, en ik weet ook dat jullie bezig waren over zwerkbal." ik zag dat Ron zijn oren rood werden. Hij werd altijd wat verlegen als hij een vriend/vriendin niet zag binnenkomen of zag lopen. Ik zei al snel tegen hem "Het geeft niet dat je me niet zag binnenkomen." . Ik zag dat hij na die woorden terug gelukkiger leek.

Na een tijdje gepraat te hebben zag ik dat Harry veel naar de coupé naast ons zaten. En toen richtte Harry zich tot mij en vroeg"Hermelien, weet jij waarom Malfidus altijd onze richting uitkijkt?" ik keek naar de coupé van Draco en zijn vrienden en zag dat hij nog altijd aan het kijken was. En ik antwoordde Harry"Nee, waarom misschien?" nu was het Ron die antwoordde "Omdat Malfidus anders nooit in onze buurt zou komen zonder een reden." ik antwoordde niet en ik kijk terug naar de coupé naast ons. Juist op dat moment dat Ginny en Marcel aan kwamen lopen en hun ook in de coupé kwamen zetten. Harry zei tegen hun"Kijk eens wie er in de coupé naast ons zit." Ginny en Marcel draaien hun allebei om en keken nu samen met Harry en Ron naar de coupé naast ons. Alleen ik keek niet omdat Malfidus anders aan mijn blik zou kunnen zien dat ik iets voor hem voelde. En juist als ik ook even wou kijken zette Draco zich recht en kwam samen met Kwast onze coupé binnen. Hij leunde weer eens tegen de deur en Harry zei "Wel,wel wie we hier hebben Malfidus en zijn vriend Kwast. Wat komen jullie hier doen?" Draco antwoordde razendsnel." We wilden graag weten waarom jullie altijd naar onze coupé kijkt." en nu was het Ron die antwoordde "Wel dat kunnen we eigenlijk beter aan jou vragen Malfidus." en nu was het tot ieders verbazing Kwast die antwoordde." Gewoon omdat we jullie graag wilden uitlachen en omdat we niet wouden wachten tot we weer op school waren." en na die woorden gezegd te hebben liepen ze terug weg naar hun eigen coupé. We waren nog verder aan het praten over het voorval terwijl dat iedereen hun gewaad aandeed. Eenmaal dat we ons gewaad aan hadden zetten we ons terug neer en ik kon het toch niet weerhouden om af en toe nog eens een blik te werpen op de coupé waar Draco inzat.

Hoofdstuk 4

Ik sta op en ik zie dat het 7.00 uur is. Ik vraag me af waarom dat mijn ouders mij altijd zo vroeg wakker maken als ik naar school moet. Maar ja ik sta dus maar op en ik loop richting mijn klerenkast en ik doe mijn kleren aan. Dan neem ik mijn koffer van onder mijn bed en begin ik die langzaam te vullen. Ik zie dat ik toch nog drie uur heb voor ik in de zweinsteinexpres moet zitten op het perron 9 ¾ . Na dat ik alles in mijn koffer heb gedaan loop ik naar beneden met mijn gerief en zet ik alles in de gang. Ik loop in de keuken want ik weet dat daar mijn ouders altijd zitten om te ontbijten. Ik zet mij aan tafel en mijn moeder vraagt" Zo jongen ben je klaar om aan het nieuwe schooljaar en ook het laatste te beginnen?" ik antwoord "Ja hoor moeder ik heb nog nooit zo uitgekeken naar het nieuwe schooljaar als nu." mijn vader kijkt mij raar aan en vraagt "Oh jongen ben je verliefd? Ik mag toch wel hopen dat het iemand van zuiver bloed is zoals iedereen in de familie van zuiver bloed is. Mag ik weten wie het is? Ik hoop dat het Patty Park is want hoe zij de laatste tijd zo vaak op bezoek komt. En eigenlijk mag ik het niet zeggen van haar want ze wou het jou zelf zeggen maar ik heb eens met haar gepraat toen ze hier op bezoek kwam en ze had gezegd dat ze iets voor jou voelde en dat ze daarom altijd zo dicht bij jou in de buurt loopt en zo vaak op bezoek komt en zo."en Draco antwoordde "Pa ik weet dat ze op mij is en dat ze daarom zo vaak naar hier komt maar ze moet ook wel eens begrijpen dat ik ook wel eens alleen wil zijn met mijn andere vrienden en niet altijd met haar. Want dat vind je op den duur ook wel beu hoor." en zo ging het gesprek tussen hem en zijn vader verder. Als het eenmaal kwart over negen was gingen ze met zen allen naar buiten en gingen ze samen op weg naar Londen.

Eenmaal als ze in Londen waren gingen ze op weg naar perron 9 ¾. Als ze eenmaal op perron 9 ¾ stonden namen ze allemaal afscheid van elkaar. Draco ging meteen op zoek naar Korzel en Kwast. Eenmaal als hij ze had gevonden ging Draco hun richting uit. Eenmaal bij hun vroeg Draco "Zullen we maar naar binnen gaan want ik heb geen zin om de hele tijd te lopen zoeken naar een coupé." Korzel en Kwast zeiden alle twee"ja,waarom ook niet". en zo liepen ze door de zweinsteinexpres. Eenmaal als we in de zweinsteinexpres waren ging ik opzoek naar een coupé dicht in de buurt van de coupé van Hermelien. Eenmaal als ik Potter en Wemel zag zitten ging ik kijken of de coupé naast hun vrij was en tot mijn opluchting was die vrij. Ik zat nog niet goed neer of Hermelien liep al in de coupé van Potter en Wemel. Ik vroeg me af waarom dat Hermelien het zo leuk vond om in de buurt van Potter en Wemel te zijn maar daar trok ik mij verder niks meer van aan. Ik zag dat Hermelien iets tegen hun zei en daarna uit het raam staarde.'Oh wat is ze toch mooi' dacht ik. Opeens hoorde ik dat er iemand iets aan mij vroeg ik keek opzij en ik zag dat het Korzel was dat iets vroeg. Ik had hem niet gehoord en ik zei dan maar "Uh wat? Sorry maar ik had niet geluisterd." Korzel antwoordde meteen "Ja dat had ik gemerkt ja. Maar wat ik mij nu afvraag is waarom zitten we hier zo dicht bij Potter, Wemel en Griffel in de buurt?"ik antwoordde "Omdat er nergens anders nog plaats was." Ok dat was niet waar maar zo was ik tenminste van hun gezeur af. Korzel en Kwast keken me alle twee vragend aan en toch zwegen ze. Ik was blij dat ze toch nog even zwegen. Terwijl dat ze tegen elkaar begonnen waren keek ik naar de coupé naast ons waar Hermelien zat. Ik zag dat Hermelien naar onze coupé keek en daarna haar hoofd afwendde. Zo ging het een hele tijd door. Terwijl dat Korzel en Kwast tegen elkaar bezig waren en ik richting de coupé naast ons keek zag ik dat Potter af en toe ook onze kant op keken. Ik zag dat en ik gaf Potter dan altijd een kwade blik terug. Ik zag dat hij iets zei tegen Hermelien en dat ze dan alle drie terug keken. Ik zag dat Hermelien iets zei en ik vroeg me af wat ze had gezegd. Opeens zag ik dat die meid van een Wemel en dat Lubbermans de coupé van Hermelien binnen gingen. Ik keek en ik zag dat nu iedereen van die coupé naar onze coupé keken. Korzel en Kwast zagen dat ook en Korzel vroeg"waarom kijken Lubbermans, Wemel, de meid van een Wemel, Potter en Griffel altijd naar ons?" ik antwoordde "Ik weet het niet maar ik ga het eens even gaan vragen. Korzel let op onze coupé en zorg dat er niemand binnen komt zelfs Patty Park en andere zwaderaars niet. Kwast jij gaat met mij mee." en zo liep ik met Kwast naar de coupé van Hermelien. En meteen begon Potter te praten. "Wel,wel wie we daar hebben Malfidus en een vriend van hem. Wat komen jullie doen?" "We vroegen ons gewoon af waarom jullie altijd in onze richting kijken." zei ik. Nu zei Wemel "Wel dat zouden we beter aan jou kunnen vragen Malfidus." "Gewoon omdat we zin hadden om jullie uit te lachen." zei Kwast. Na dat gezegd te hebben lopen we terug naar onze coupé waar Korzel al op ons zat te wachten. Mijn blik gleed toch nog steeds naar Hermelien die in de coupé naast ons zaten.

Hoofdstuk 5

Na een tijdje rijden met de zweinstein expres kwam de trein aan. Ik zette mij recht en voor de eerste keer sinds een paar minuten ging mijn blik los van Draco. Ik zag dat hij zich ook recht zette. Ik volgde mijn vrienden naar buiten. Als we buiten waren gingen we meteen door naar de koetsen. Als we aan de koetsen waren stapte ik in samen met Ginny, Ron, Harry Marcel. We konden met acht in een koets zitten en de koets vertrok maar als hij vol zat. Ik zet mij neer en Ginny komt naast mij zitten. Ik kijk naar de jongens en ik zie dat ze ook naast elkaar zaten. We waren allemaal benieuwd wie er samen met ons in de koets komt zitten. Ik kijk naar buiten en ik zie dat iedereen dat doet. Daarna gaat de deur terug open. Ik keek wie er binnen kwam en het was eigenlijk tot mijn opluchting Draco en Korzel en Kwast. Voor mij mochten eigenlijk Korzel en Kwast weggaan maar dan ging het nog langer duren voordat de koets vol zat. Ik keek de jongens aan en Draco kwam naast mij zitten. Ik zag dat Korzel naast ron ging zitten en dat kwast aan de andere kant van Draco ging zitten. Ik was blij dat er niet direct ruzie was. Ik zag ook dat Ginny, Harry, Ron en Marcel verbaasd kijken naar mij omdat ik het toelaat dat Draco naast mij komt zitten. Ik zeg niks. Toen begon het. Harry begon met een woedende stem tegen Draco." Malfidus rot toch op." Draco liet zich niet zomaar doen en ik keek hun bang aan. Draco zei "och, nu moet ik vertrekken. Ik mag gaan en staan waar ik wil. En als ik nu in deze coupé wil zitten dan blijf ik erin zitten. En als jou dat niet aanstaat dan mag jij maar gerust vertrekken." ik kijk angstig naar de twee jongens. Daarna zei Ron "en ga eens ergens anders zitten. Moet je nu echt in onze coupé zitten en naast onze beste vriendin gaan zitten?" ik keek hem bang en woedend aan. Daarna zegt Draco "oh, Wemel is boos omdat ik naast zijn liefje zit." en nu zeg ik "ik ben helemaal zijn liefje niet. Ik ben van niemand." ik kijk hun aan en ik zie dat Ron rood word. Daarna zegt Draco "oh, ja dat is waar wie wilt er nu ook met een Wemel?" ik kijk hem aan en geef hem een woedende blik. Daarna stopt iedereen. Maar niet voor lang. Harry had net zijn toverstok getrokken en hield die voor zich. Ik keek naar Draco en ik zag dat hij ook zijn toverstok pakte. Ik keek naar Ron en Marcel. Zij hadden ook al hun toverstok getrokken. Dan keek ik maar naar Korzel en kwast. Ik zag dat zij ook hun toverstok hadden getrokken. Ik kijk maar als laatste hoop naar Ginny. Tot mijn opluchting neemt zij haar toverstok niet. Ik ben blij. Daarna beginnen Draco en Harry te bekvechten. Ik kom er snel tussen en ik zeg "willen jullie nu eens stoppen?" ik zie dat ze verbaasd kijken en ik zeg "ja nu stoppen of willen jullie misschien dat er iemand gewond raakt of zo?" ik kijk hun aan en Draco zegt "en waarom zou ik als eerste mijn toverstok moeten wegdoen?" ik kijk de jongens aan en ik zeg "doe anders allemaal tezamen jullie toverstok weg." ik kijk hun aan en nu zegt Ron " en waarom zouden wij nu eens al eerste onze toverstokken moeten wegsteken?" ik kijk hem woedend aan en ik zeg "omdat als jullie vechten is dat kinderachtig als het gewoon is dat Malfidus hier is samen met Korzel en kwast. En je wilt toch ook niet dat er iemand gewond raakt of wel soms?" ik kijk hem aan en nu zegt Malfidus "ja is het alleen maar omdat ik hier ben dat je ruzie maakt?" ik kijk hem aan en ik zie dat ron nu woedend kijkt."ja ik ben hier bezig aan het vechten omdat jij zonodig in onze koets moet komen zitten en omdat je naast Hermelien wilt zitten." ik kijk hem aan en ik zie dat ron dat beter niet gezegd had. Ik zag dat Draco woedend werd. "oh, als je zo nodig naast griffel wou zitten voor dat wij in de koets kwamen kon je nog naast haar zitten. Maar nu niet meer want ik zit naast haar." ik keek hem aan en nu zeg ik "willen jullie nu alsjeblieft ophouden met te kibbelen en te vechten? Of wil je dat er iemand gewond raakt? Anders dat is makkelijk gebeurd hoor." ik kijk hun aan en ik zeg "willen jullie nu jullie toverstokken weg steken?" ik zie dat ze elkaar aankijken maar uiteindelijk laat toch iedereen zijn toverstok zakken en steekt iedereen hem weg. ik kijk hun aan en ik zet mij terug neer. Na een tijdje is de koets al aan zweinstein en iedereen stapt uit. Als ik uitgestapt ben zie ik dat Draco samen met Korzel en kwast al weg zijn naar de grote zaal. Ik glimlach en ik loop samen met Harry, Ron, Marcel en Ginny het kasteel in. Als we op weg zijn naar de grote zaal zegt Harry "Hermelien, waarom luisterde Malfidus naar jou?" ik kijk hem aan en ik zeg "ik weet niet. Ik denk dat hij ook geen zin had in een gevecht." ik zie dat Harry dat niet gelooft en Harry zegt "Malfidus geen zin in een gevecht? Dat kan ik niet geloven." ik kijk hem aan en ik lach. Dan stappen we de grote zaal in en Draco geeft Ron, Harry, Marcel en Ginny een woedende blik en als ik er voorbij loop geeft hij mij een lieve blik. Ik glimlach en ik ga tussen Harry en Ron zitten. Dan begint de ceremonie en het feestmaal.  
Hoofdstuk 6

Uit de ogen van Draco

Als ik zie dat de koets al aan zweinstein is stappen Korzel kwast en ik als eerste uit. Omdat het aan het regenen is lopen we al meteen door naar de grote zaal. Als we daar zijn en naar de afdelingstafel lopen vraagt Korzel "en waarom moesten we onze toverstokken laten zakken en wegsteken in de koets? Ik had zin om Potter de twee Wemels Lubbermans en Griffel te vervloeken. We hadden er juist de kans voor gekregen." ik kijk hem aan en ik zeg "als we ze nu al vervloekt hadden dan zou er voor ons bijna geen lol meer zijn voor de rest van het schooljaar."ik kijk hun aan en ze knikken. Na een tijdje komen Hermelien , Potter , de twee Wemels en Lubbermans binnen. Ik geef Potter, Lubbermans en de twee Wemels een woedende blik en ik geef Hermelien en lieve blik. Ik zie hoe Hermelien glimlacht en daarna naast Wemel en Potter gaat zitten. Als iedereen de grote zaal in is begint de ceremonie en val ik bijna in slaap. Nog juist op tijd kan ik mij wakker houden. Na de ceremonie begint het feestmaal en iedereen begint meteen te eten.

Na het feestmaal moeten de klassenoudsten de andere leerlingen naar de leerlingenkamers brengen. Ik zie dat Hermelien al naar haar leerlingenkamer gaat met alle andere leerlingen van haar afdeling. Als ik mij rechtzet is iedereen aan het praten en ik roep "Zwadderich volgt mij!" meteen is iedereen stil en volgens me naar de leerlingenkamer. Als we in de kerkers op een bepaalde plaats zijn zeg ik het wachtwoord en ik loop naar binnen. Als we binnen zijn kijk ik naar de anderen en ik zeg "jongens links en meisjes rechts." iedereen knikt en loopt naar de kamers. Ik ga zelf ook naar de kamer en ik leg mij op mijn bed. Daarna val ik in slaap met Hermelien in mijn gedachten.

Uit de ogen van Hermelien

Het feestmaal is gedaan en het schoolhoofd zegt dat we mogen gaan. De klassenoudsten moeten de andere leerlingen naar hun leerlingenkamer brengen en dus zet ik mij recht en aangezien dat iedereen direct opkijkt zeg ik "leerlingen volg mij maar." iedereen zet zich recht en volgt mij. Als ik juist uit de grote zaal ben hoor ik Draco roepen " Zwadderich volg mij" ik loop maar direct verder naar onze leerlingenkamer. Als we aan het portret van de dikke dame zijn zeg ik tegen iedereen "jullie moeten heel goed het volgende wachtwoord onthouden want anders kan je niet binnen raken en moet je wachten op een medeleerling van je afdeling." als iedereen knikt zeg ik het wachtwoord en loopt iedereen naar binnen. Als iedereen binnen is zeg ik " ok dit is dus de leerlingenkamer hier kan je jouw huiswerk maken, praten met anderen en ook spelletjes spelen. En je moet proberen zo weinig mogelijk met iemand van Zwadderich in contact te komen, want onze twee afdelingen hebben een probleem met elkaar." iedereen knikt en dan zeg ik " de jongensslaapzalen zijn links en de meisjesslaapzalen rechts. Ga nu maar gaan slapen en 's avonds niet naar buiten gaan want dan krijg je straf als je een leraar of een klassenoudste tegen komt." iedereen knikt en loopt naar de slaapzalen. Als iedereen weg is kijk ik de leerlingenkamer nog eens rond en als ik zie dat er niemand meer is ga ik zelf ook naar mijn slaapzaal. Ik loop naar mijn bed doe mijn andere kleren aan en ik val in slaap met in mijn gedachten Draco.

Hoofdstuk 7

Uit de ogen van Hermelien

Als ik 's morgens wakker word zie ik al dat het tijd is om te ontbijten. Ik doe mijn gewaad aan en ik ga naar de leerlingenkamer. Daar zie ik Ginny, Harry en Ron al wachten. Ik loop naar hun toe en als ze me opmerken gaan we met zen allen naar de grote zaal voor het ontbijt. We lopen juist de grote zaal in als ik tegen iemand bots. Ik kijk naar de persoon tegen wie ik ben opgebotst en ik zie dat het Draco is. Omdat de andere zwadderaars en griffoendors niet omkijken zie ik dat Draco zijn hand uitsteekt en ik neem die aan. Als ik rechtsta zeg ik "bedankt " en hij zegt "graag gedaan en sorry dat ik je omver botste." ik kijk hem aan en ik knik. Daarna gaat hij weg en ga ik bij mijn vrienden zitten. Ik zie dat ze zich afvragen waarom ik zo laat ben en ik zeg "ik was nog iets vergeten doen." ik zie dat ze het geloven en ik neem opgelucht adem. Daarna begin ik met mijn ontbijt.

Uit de ogen van Draco

Ik word wakker en ik kijk op mijn klok hoe laat het is. Ik zie dat het tijd is voor het ontbijt en ik doe mijn gewaad aan en ik ga naar de leerlingenkamer. Daar zie ik Patty al staan en samen met haar loop ik naar de grote zaal. Als ik naar binnen wil gaan bots ik op Hermelien. Ik sta als eerste recht en ik kijk om. Als ik zie dat er niemand kijkt steek ik mijn hand uit en Hermelien neemt hem aan. Daarna zegt ze "bedankt" en ik zeg "graag gedaan en sorry dat ik tegen jou opbotste." ik kijk haar aan en daarna ga ik naar mijn afdelingstafel. Ik kijk in de richting van Hermelien en ik zie dat ze iets zegt tegen haar vrienden. Ik hoor dat Patty iets zegt en ik knik. Na een tijdje begin ik aan mijn ontbijt. Als ik klaar ben kijk ik op mijn lessenrooster en zie ik dat ik voorspellend rekenen heb. Ik kijk naar Hermelien die de grote zaal uitloopt. Ik sta ook op en ik ga opzoek naar mijn klaslokaal. Als ik aan het klaslokaal kom zie ik Hermelien en de rest al zitten. Alleen naast Hermelien is er nog plaats en ik ga met een gelukkig gevoel naast haar zitten. Als ik neerzit begint de les. Tijdens de les kijk ik soms naar Hermelien en een paar keer kijk ik in haar ogen.

Uit de ogen van Hermelien

Na het ontbijt kijk ik op mijn lessenrooster en ik zie dat ik als eerste voorspellend rekenen heb. Ik zet mij recht en loop de grote zaal uit door naar mijn lokaal. Als ik er ben zie ik dat er volledig achteraan nog plaats is en ik zet mij daar neer. Na een tijdje komt Draco binnen en omdat er alleen nog maar plaats naast mij vrij is zet hij hem naast mij. Ik krijg opeens een gelukkig gevoel vanbinnen omdat ik eigenlijk blij ben dat Draco naast mij zit. De les begint en ik let op. Als we een paar oefeningen moeten maken kijk ik naast mij en kijk ik in de ogen van Draco. Daar zou ik zo in kunnen verdrinken. Daarna kijk ik terug in mijn schrift en begin ik de sommen te maken. Als ik nog een keer opzij kijk zie ik dat Draco ook aan de sommen is begonnen. Daarna kijk ik naar mijn sommen en als we de oplossingen krijgen is de les gedaan. Ik kijk op mijn blad en ik zie dat we nu toverdranken hebben samen met de zwadderaars. Ik neem mijn spullen in en ik zet mij recht klaar om weg te gaan. Ik kijk nog een keer naast mij en ik zie dat Draco ook zijn spullen inpakt en ik ga de kamer uit op weg naar het toverdranken lokaal. Als ik aan het lokaal kom zie ik dat de anderen er al zijn en ik loop naar hun toe. Al snel komen de andere leerlingen ook binnen en begint de les.

Hoofdstuk 8

Uit de ogen van Draco

Als de les voorspellend rekenen gedaan is zet ik mij recht en ik neem mijn spullen in. Ik zie dat Hermelien dat ook al heeft gedaan en ik ga naar de volgende les toverdranken. Als ik aan het lokaal kom zie ik dat ik als laatste ben en ik zet mij vlug bij de andere zwadderaars. Als eenmaal de les begint zegt onze professor dat we in groepen van twee moeten werken. Iedereen begint natuurlijk al met elkaar te praten "van wij gaan samen" maar dan zegt onze professor "ik bepaal welke groepen het zijn dus gaan jullie goed moeten luisteren want vooral het gene dat ik nu ga zeggen is belangrijk. De groepen zijn voor de rest van het schooljaar ." iedereen kijkt elkaar aan en zucht. Daarna begint de professor met de namen op te noemen van de groepen." groep 1 zijn Harry Potter en Patty Park. Groep 2 zijn Ron Wemel en Belinda Broom. Groep 3 zijn Hermelien Griffel en Draco Malfidus." naar de rest van de groepen luister ik al niet meer want ik hoor hoe Patty en de andere zwadderaars een verbaasde kreet laten. Ik let er al niet meer op en ik kijk naar Hermelien die omringd is door verbaasde griffoendors. Daarna luister ik terug even naar de professor die juist zegt "en nu mogen jullie in groepen gaan zitten." iedereen knikt en ik roep "Griffel kom naar deze tafel." ik zie dat Hermelien opkijkt en ze komt naar me toe. Samen met Potter die een tafel voor ons gaat zitten met Patty. Ik kijk Hermelien aan en ik glimlach.

Uit de ogen van Hermelien

Als ik hoor dat we in groepen van twee moeten werken en dat de groepen voor de rest van het jaar is stopt iedereen met praten en luistert iedereen aandachtig naar de namen. groep 1 zijn Harry Potter en Patty Park. Groep 2 zijn Ron Wemel en Belinda Broom. Groep 3 zijn Hermelien Griffel en Draco Malfidus." ik kijk opzij en ik zie dat iedereen een kreet van verbazing laat horen. Ik kijk iedereen aan die nu met open mond naar mij en Draco kijkt. Ik let er niet op en probeer verder naar de namen te luisteren maar het gaat niet zo makkelijk omdat Ron en Harry altijd maar bezig zijn met te zeggen "allee dat kan niet " en " er moet een fout zijn gemaakt " of "hij kan echt geen goede groepen maken" ik kijk hun aan en ik laat hun maar doen. Als ik eindelijk goed kan luisteren hoor ik "en nu mogen jullie in groepen gaan zitten." iedereen knikt en er volgt een geluid van zuchten en stoelen die naar achter worden geschoven. Ik hoor ook de stem van Draco die roept "Griffel kom naar deze tafel." ik kijk naar Harry en ik zie dat hij hem ook recht zet. Samen gaan we naar de andere kant en ga ik naast Draco zitten terwijl Harry samen met Park aan de tafel voor ons gaat zitten. Ik kijk opzij en ik zie dat Draco glimlacht. Ik kijk hem nog altijd aan en ik glimlach terug. Daarna zeg ik " waarom deed je eigenlijk zo vriendelijk al vanaf we in de trein zaten?" hij kijkt me aan en zegt "mag ik misschien niet eens vriendelijk doen ?" nu kijk ik hem aan en ik zeg "jawel natuurlijk mag dat maar ik vraag mij ook af hoe het komt dat je in de koets naar me luisterde toen ik zei dat jullie moesten stoppen." Draco kijkt me aan en zegt "ik zal wel om de ingrediënten gaan." ik knik en ik neem de rest van de spullen klaar. Als Draco terug is beginnen we aan de toverdrank en als ik een bepaald ingrediënt wil pakken wou Draco het ook juist pakken en onze handen kwamen op elkaar terecht. Ik voelde een tintelling door me heen gaan en ik keek naar de handen. Als Draco ziet dat ik ernaar kijk neemt hij vlug zijn hand weg en zegt hij "sorry." ik kijk hem aan en glimlach. Daarna gaan we verder met de toverdrank en op het einde van de les komt de professor onze toverdranken inspecteren. Als hij onze toverdrank ziet verschiet hij en zegt hij "juffrouw Griffel en Meneer Malfidus jullie zijn een geweldige groep voor de toverdranken te maken. Niemand heeft die zo goed kunnen maken als jullie. Daarom gaan er ook al 10 punten naar griffoendor en 10 punten naar Zwadderich." iedereen kijkt ons verbaasd aan en juicht. Daarna gaat de professor verder en zegt hij "ik zou eigenlijk gedacht hebben dat jullie elkaar in de haren zou vliegen maar dat hebben jullie niet gedaan. Proficiat. Maar goed de les is afgelopen ga maar naar de grote zaal om te eten. En vergeet het huiswerk niet tegen de volgende les."iedereen knikt en gaat naar buiten naar de grote zaal.

Hoofdstuk 9

Uit de ogen van Hermelien

Als ik samen met Ron en Harry de grote zaal in loop vragen ze aan mij "Hermelien hoe komt het dat jij met Malfidus een goede toverdrank hebt gemaakt en dat jullie elkaar niet in de haren zijn gevlogen?" ik kijk hun aan en ik zeg "we willen kennelijk alle bij goede punten behalen" ze knikken alle twee en we gaan aan de leerlingentafel zitten. Als we neerzitten komt Ginny ook toe." Hallo alles goed?" we knikken alle drie tegelijk en Ron vraagt aan zijn zus "Ginny moet je eens wat weten?" Ginny kijkt verbaasd op en knikt, Ron verteld het hele verhaal van wat er was gebeurd tijdens de toverdrankenles. Ik zie Ginny met een ongelovige blik naar mij kijken en ik zeg "ja, het is waar wat jouw broer zegt." ik zie dat ze knikt en ik ben opgelucht. Ik kijk naar de klok en ik zie dat we nog zeker een halfuur hebben en ik zeg "ik ben even naar de bibliotheek. Ik ga mijn huiswerk maken." ik zie dat ze allemaal knikken, ik neem mijn tas en ik loop naar de bibliotheek. Als ik daar ben zet ik mijn tas neer en ik neem mijn spullen klaar om mijn huiswerk te maken. Ik moet een boek zoeken en ik loop naar de kast waar ik het boek kan vinden.

Uit de ogen van Draco

Ik loop samen met de andere zwadderaars de grote zaal binnen en gelukkig voor mij vraagt er niemand waar om ik niet met Hermelien gebekvecht heb. Ik zet mij neer aan de tafel en ik kijk stiekem Hermelien haar kant op terwijl ik aan het eten ben. Als ik gedaan heb met eten zie ik dat Hermelien gedaan heeft met eten en haar rechtzet. Ik zeg dat ik nog iets ben vergeten doen en ik laat de andere achter in de grote zaal. Als ik Hermelien volg zie ik al snel dat ze de bibliotheek ingaat. Ik kijk haar na en als ik zie dat ze even weg is ga ik naar de tafel waar haar spullen op liggen. Ik zet mij neer aan de tafel en ik neem mijn spullen klaar om ook aan het huiswerk van toverdranken te beginnen. Als ik alles heb klaargelegd komt Hermelien terug en ze gaat neerzitten. Daarna kijkt ze me aan en vraagt "Malfidus, waarom zit je hier aan mijn tafel?" ik kijk haar aan en ik zeg "ik mag toch ook kiezen waar ik zit of niet soms?" ze knikt en we beginnen alle twee zwijgend aan ons huiswerk. Na een paar minuten kan ik het niet meer uithouden en ik zeg "Griffel,waarom zouden we eigenlijk niet elkaar met de voornaam aanspreken? We werken tenslotte toch samen voor toverdranken." ik zie haar verbaasde blik en daarna zegt ze "ja, dat zouden we inderdaad kunnen doen Draco." ik zie dat ze eigenlijk redelijk blij is en ik glimlach. We gaan terug alle twee aan het werk. Na een tijdje hebben we alle twee gedaan met ons huiswerk en ik kijk haar aan. " Hermelien, heb jij het volgende uur ook gedaanteverwisseling? " ik kijk haar vragend aan en ze knikt. Ik tover een glimlach op mijn gezicht en we ruimen allebei onze spullen op. Daarna lopen we naar het lokaal oor gedaanteverwisseling. Als we zien dat we er als enige en eerste zijn nemen we afscheid van elkaar en gaan elk op onze eigen plaats zitten. Al snel komen de andere leerlingen binnen.

Uit de ogen van Hermelien

Als ik op mijn plaats zit komen alle andere leerlingen ook al binnen. Ik neem vlug mijn spullen klaar en Ron komt naast me zitten. Al snel beginnen we met de les. Professor Anderling zegt dat we in groepen van twee moeten gaan zitten en dat we dan elkaar in een dier moeten veranderen. Iedereen knikt en er is een geschraap van stoelen. Na een tijd staat iedereen in groepen van twee en ik sta samen met Ron. We staan recht tegenover Draco en Korzel. Draco en Ron kijken elkaar met een woedende blik aan maar daar let ik al niet op, ik luister alleen nog maar naar de uitleg van professor Anderling. Een tijd later heeft iedereen de partner al omgetoverd. Daarna was het al tijd om naar onze volgende les te gaan. Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. We liepen er met zen allen naartoe.


	2. Hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10

Uit de ogen van Draco

Als de les gedaanteverwisseling gedaan is gaan we opweg naar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. We gingen terug allemaal zitten en de les begon. Echt veel lette ik niet op tijdens de les omdat Hermelien voor me zat, ik zat meer naar haar te kijken dan naar wat dan ook. Pas als de les al een tijdje bezig was leek ik terug te ontwaken uit mijn gedachten over mij en Hermelien samen. Ik kijk naast mij naar Korzel en ik zie dat hij al bezig is met aantekeningen te maken. Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan maar ik zeg niks. Daarna begin ik wel op te letten. Als ik eenmaal gedaan heb met mijn aantekeningen te maken is de les juist gedaan. We krijgen nog vlug ons huiswerk en daarna mogen we vertrekken naar de grote zaal. Als we in de grote zaal zijn kijk ik stiekem naar Hermelien en kennelijk heeft Patty gemerkt dat ik niet aan het opletten was omdat ze me aanstootte en vroeg "Draco, waarom ben je niet aan het kijken als we iets tegen jou vertellen?" ik kijk haar aan en ik zeg "ik kijk jou toch aan als je iets zegt" ik zie dat ze geschrokken is maar ik trek me er al lang niks meer van aan. Ik zet mij recht en ik ga terug naar de bibliotheek om mijn huiswerk te maken.

Uit de ogen van Hermelien

Ik ga samen met Ron en Harry naar de grote zaal om te gaan eten. Ik zet mij neer en ik kan het niet laten om af en toe een blik te werpen op Draco. Als ik gedaan heb met eten kijk ik nog eens naar Draco en ik zie dat hij ook gedaan heeft met eten. Ik draai me terug om naar de jongens en na een tijd zie ik dat iedereen naar de deur kijkt. Ik kijk dan ook maar naar achteren en ik zie Draco de grote zaal kwaad uitrennen. Harry vraagt al snel "zeg, wie heeft Malfidus nu zo kwaad gekregen dat die gewoon de grote zaal uit gaat zonder Korzel en Kwast?" ik kijk hem aan en ik zeg " ik ga nog maar eens naar de bibliotheek om mijn huiswerk af te werken." Ik zie de jongens knikken en ik ga naar de bibliotheek toe. Ik zie dat Draco zijn tas op een tafel heeft gezet en ik ga een tafel verder zitten. Opeens hoor ik een kreet van verbazing en ik kijk naast mij. Ik zie Draco vol verbazing naar zijn tas kijken. Ik vraag mij af wat er is en Draco kijkt mij opeens recht in mijn ogen aan. Ik wend vlug mijn blik af en ik ga verder met mijn huiswerk. Op een bepaald moment voel ik iets aan mijn arm en ik kijk om. Daar zie ik Draco mij smekend aankijken. Ik zeg tegen hem "Wat is er?" en hij zegt "Grif euhm Hermelien kan ik misschien een veer wat inkt en wat perkament gebruiken?" ik zet een wantrouwige en verbaasde blik op en ik zie dat hij het ook merkt. En daarom zegt hij " ik zal het je wel het perkament dubbel teruggeven." Ik knik en ik geef hem de spullen die hij nodig heeft. Ik wil het juist aan de tafel naast mij geven als ik merk dat er niemand meer aanzit. Ik draai me terug om om mijn huiswerk te maken als ik opeens iemand recht tegenover mij aan tafel zit. Ik geef hem snel de spullen en ik ga verder met mijn huiswerk. Ik kijk af en toe eens stiekem naar Draco die recht tegenover mij aan tafel zit en soms kijk ik recht in zijn ogen. Na een tijdje kan ik het niet meer aan en ik schrijf op een stukje perkament:

Draco,

Wat is er?

Waarom was je zo kwaad weggelopen uit de grote zaal?

X Herms

Ik neem het stukje perkament en ik gooi het over tafel recht op het perkament waar hij op aan het schrijven was. Hij pakt het perkament en ik zie hem glimlachen terwijl hij het leest en hij schrijft vlug iets terug op het perkament. Hij gooit het over tafel en ik pak het aan.

Ey,

er is niks maar ik was kwaad geworden op Park omdat ze weer eens rond mij hangt.

Ik word nog eens gek van haar.

Waarom wil je het weten?

Waarom in hemelsnaam wil een griffoendor weten waarom een zwadderaar kwaad wegloopt?

Grtjs Draco

Ik kijk hem aan en glimlach.

Ey,

Ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig.

Mag dat niet mss?

En ocharme jij

X

Ik geef het terug aan hem en ik doe terug verder met mijn huiswerk. Ik werp af en toe nog eens een blik op Draco en ik zie dat hij glimlacht. Na een tijd is mijn huiswerk gedaan en sta ik op. Ik kijk Draco aan die nog altijd bezig is met zijn huiswerk en ik zeg " geef je mij morgen mijn veer en mijn inktpotje terug?" hij kijkt op en hij zegt " ja, zal ik zeker doen. Ik zal het jou terug geven morgen tijdens de les toverdranken. Dat hebben we toch de eerste twee uur" ik knik en ik begin mijn weg naar de toren van griffoendor waar de jongens en Ginny al op mij aan het wachten zijn. Ik zet me bij hun neer en we beginnen meteen aan een gesprek. Na een tijd zeg ik dat ik ga slapen en ik ga naar de slaapzaal.


	3. hoofdstuk 11

Hoofdstuk 11

Uit de ogen van Hermelien.

De volgende dag word ik al vroeg wakker. Ik maak mij klaar en ik ga naar de leerlingenkamer waar ik nog niemand zie. Ik neem vlug allemaal mijn boeken klaar voor de dag en ik begin te lezen in mijn boek van de oude runnen. Na een tijd hoor ik Harry, Ron en Ginny al van de trappen komen en ik steek mijn boek terug in mijn tas. Daarna gaan we samen naar de grote zaal. Als ik de grote zaal in kom zie ik iedereen naar mij kijken. Ik vraag mij af wat er is en ik zie de jongens en Ginny het zich ook afvragen. Ik begin te eten en als ik zie dat het bijna tijd is zet ik mij recht en ga ik met de jongens naar de kerkers voor toverdranken. Onderweg zegt Harry "ik heb van Marcel te horen gekregen dat de reden waarom iedereen naar jou kijkt is omdat Park heeft gezegd dat jij Malfidus van hem hebt gestolen en hij heeft ook nog gezegd da ze dat heeft gezegd omdat jij met hem bij toverdranken zit." Ik kijk Harry aan en ik zeg " Wat denkt die Park wel niet? Ik Malfidus van haar stelen. Ik kan er toch niet aan doen dat de professor mij en Malfidus in een groep heeft gestoken hé of wel misschien?" ik zie dat ze naar mij kijken en ze knikken. Als we bij het klaslokaal komen zie ik dat we juist op tijd binnen zijn en dat we naar onze partners moesten gaan. Ik kom het lokaal binnen en ik hoor " eindelijk zeg Griffel ik dacht even dat ik dat hier allemaal zelf moest maken." Ik kijk waar het geluid vandaan komt en ik zie natuurlijk al direct Draco met natuurlijk (hoe kan het ook niet anders) Korzel en Kwast achter en naast hem en Park voor hem. Ik kijk Harry aan en hij zegt " wat ze ook allemaal zegt we zullen toch met ze moeten werken in groepen tot het einde van het jaar." Ik kijk hem aan en ik knik. Daarna gaan we samen door naar onze partners en ik zet mij neer naast Draco. Ik krijg meteen een kwade blik terug van Park en ik geef haar er een terug. Daarna kijk ik naast mij en begint de les meteen. We moeten een waarheidsserum maken en we moeten daar de volgende lessen aan verder werken. Ik kijk Draco aan en ik zeg "ik haal de spullen die we nodig hebben wel." Hij glimlacht en ik ga naar de voorraadkast. Ik heb alle spullen al en ga terug naast Draco zitten. Samen beginnen we als zwijgend aan ons gerief fijn te maken. Ik kijk naar Draco en ik geef hem een glimlach. Hij glimlacht terug en we gaan verder aan het werk. Na een tijdje hoor ik een plof en ik kijk samen met de andere leerlingen van waar het geluid vandaan komt. Ik zie Harry met zijn haar ontploft en allemaal vlekken op hem. En ik zie ook een Park met dezelfde plekken. Als ik eens wat beter kijk zie ik dat het brandwonden zijn. Meteen roep ik de professor en vraag ik of ik met Harry naar de ziekenzaak mag. Hij zegt dat het mag en ik ga met Harry naar de ziekenzaal. Als ik de deur wil dichtdoen hoor ik Draco roepen "Griffel houd de deur open" ik laar de deur dan maar open staan en ik vervolg mijn weg naar de ziekenzaal. Als we daar zijn moeten Harry en Park nog zeker een dag in de ziekenzaal blijven en ga ik samen met Draco mee terug naar ons lokaal. Op een bepaald moment voel ik dat Draco mij meetrekt en ik kijk hem verbaasd aan maar hij zegt niks. Draco stapt naar mij toe en zegt tegen mij"Hermelien ik weet het het is raar maar ik ben eigenlijk verliefd op je." Ik zie dat hij bloost. Hij zet een stap dichterbij en hij zegt"Ik ben eigenlijk al vanaf het begin van het 5de op jou." Ik zeg tegen hem "Ik ben eigenlijk ook verliefd op jou. Ik weet het ook het is raar. Onze afdelingen zijn tegen elkaar." Draco zet nog een stap dichter. Ik voel zijn adem op mijn gezicht. Hij buigt zijn hoofd dichter naar het mijne en hij kust me. Ik kus hem terug. Juist op dat moment zie ik dat Ron voorbij loopt en ik laat Draco los. Ron kijkt raar naar me en trekt me mee. Weg van bij Draco. Als ik zie dat Ron me los laat zie ik dat we in het gedaante verwisseling lokaal sta. Ron kijkt me aan en vraagt "Wat was Malfidus nu weer aan het uitspoken?" Ik zei "Niks waarom?" Ron keek me aan en zei "Omdat Malfidus niet zonder enige reden bij ons in de buurt komt." Ik antwoordde niet. Het was een hele tijd stil tot ik Ron hoorde praten. "Hermelien ik moet je iets vertellen." Ik keek hem raar aan. "Hermelien ik ben eigenlijk verliefd op je en daarom wil ik ook niet dat Malfidus in jouw buurt komt." ik schrok ervan en toen ik terug keek zag ik dat Ron verdwenen was. Ik liep dus maar terug naar de liep voorbij een lokaal en werd meegetrokken aan mijn arm. Ik keek op en ik zag dat het Draco was die me binnen trok. Draco kuste me en ik kuste terug. Opeens praatte Draco. "Wat moest Wemel je eigenlijk vertellen?" ik had deze vraag al verwacht en ik zei "Niks ik moest hem gewoon met iets helpen." Net toen Draco me terug wou kussen ging er een deur open en we lieten elkaar vlug los. We gaven allebei een gil doen we zagen wie er voor ons stond. Professor Anderling stond in de deur en zegt "wat komen jullie hier doen?" we kijken elkaar even aan en dan zegt ze "och, ik zie het al. Vanavond direct na de zwerkbal training van meneer Malfidus direct naar mijn lokaal komen." We knikken allebei en we gaan verder naar de kerkers voor onze spullen te halen en dan terug naar de grote zaal te gaan.


	4. hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12

Uit de ogen van Draco

Ik kijk Hermelien na terwijl ze zich tussen Potter en Wemel gaat zetten. Af en toe draait ze haar hoofd eens om en dan geef ik haar een lieve glimlach. Maar als het Potter of Wemel is geef ik hun een woedende blik die ik dan ook af en toe terug krijg. Ik zie hoe Hermelien kwaad is en woedend opstaat. Ik vraag mij af wat er gebeurd is en ik ga achter haar aan met de smoes voor de anderen dat ik nog iets vergeten ben. Ik zie Hermelien naar het meer gaan en ik zet mij naast haar kijk haar aan en ik zeg "Hermelien, wat is er?" ze kijkt mij aan en zegt "Ron is ook verliefd op mij en ik weet dat hij zijn best heeft moeten doen om het mij te zeggen. Maar ik ben niet op hem en ik wil hem niet kwetsen. Dus wat moet ik doen?" terwijl ze dat aan het zeggen was begon ze te wenen. En ik had mijn armen om haar geslagen. Ik kijk haar aan en ik zeg "misschien moet je even wachten met antwoorden of het hem zeggen." " of het me duidelijk maken door in zijn armen te liggen." Hoor ik achter mij.

Uit de ogen van Hermelien

Ik kijk hoe Ron woedend wegloopt en ik roep hem na ook al hoort hij het niet. Ik zak neer op de grond en ik voel hoe Draco zijn armen om mij legt. Ik weet dat ik nu zeker één van mijn beste vrienden kwijt ben. Draco trekt me tegen zich aan en ik begin nog harder te wenen. Niet veel later staat Draco op en zegt hij dat hij zwerkbaltraining heeft. Ik knik en zie hoe Draco verdwijnt. Ik ga naar mijn leerlingenkamer en doe mijn huiswerk. Als ik gedaan heb zie ikdat ik optijd klaarben en ik ga naar het zwerkbalveld om daar Draco op te halen. Als ik daar ben zie ik dat er bijna allemaal meisjes zitten en bijna allemaal naar dezelfde persoon kijken. Ik kijk en ik zie dat ze allemaal naar Draco kijken. Ik moet lachen en zet mij neet. Niet veel later hoor ik iemand "griffel" roepen en ik weet al wie het is. Ik glimlach en draco kijkt mij van in de lucht van op zijn bezem aan en zegt "ben je klaar om te vertrekke?" ik knik en ik zet mij recht. Daarna als ik naast hem naar het gedaanteverwisselinslokaal ga zeg ik " dankjewel" en hij glimlach en we lopen verder richten onze straf.

Uit de ogen van Draco

Ik heb nu zwerkbaltraining en als ik op mijn bezem kruip zie ik dat er allemaal meisjes zitten. ik kijk eens rond maar ik zie iedereen behalve Hermelien zitten. ik kijk nog eens naar de tribune en ik zie Park zitten samen met haar vriendinnen. Ze zijn heel opvallend aan het doen maar ik laat hun maar doen en ik besteed er geen aandacht meer aan. Na een tijd zijn we al op de helft van de training en er komen altijd maar meer mensen af. Vooral meisjes die naar ons komen kijken. Ik kijk nog eens naar de tribune en ik kijk of Hermelien er al is. omdat dat nog niet het geval is doe ik nog maar verder en concentreer ik mij alleen nog maar op de training. Na een tijd kijk ik nog eens naar de tribune en zie ik Hermelien zitten. omdat het te veel zou opvallen als ik haar gewoon bij haar voornaam moest noemen roep ik " Griffel, klaar om te vertrekken?" ik hoor allemaal verbaasde kreten maar ik ben al aan het dalen en als ik op de grond sta zeg ik "Hoi" en ze zegt "Hey" daarna gaan we opweeg naar het gedaanteverwisselingslokaal. Onderweg komen we nog een paar Zwadderaars tegen die vroegen wat ik bij haar deed en ik zei "ze kan niet stoppen met me te achtervolgen nu we toch straf moeten schrijven." Ik zie dat ze dan altijd knikken en ik zucht opgelucht. Na een tijd zijn we bijna aan het gedaanteverwisselingslokaal toe gekomen en ze zegt "bedankt." Ik knik en we stappen het lokaal binnen waar professor Anderling ons opwacht met twee wel heel bekende jongens.


End file.
